


Switching it Up

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Its full of cute? banter and references to Tel's long sexual history, Laughs because this sounds way more hardcore than it is, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, forgot that one, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn introduces Finja to some new ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching it Up

Finja couldn't have picked a better lover. 

Never before had she been with a man who whispered in her ear, low and dirty, that he wanted her to pound him into next week. It was surprising, and a foreign concept, but as she thought about it more and more, so grew the appeal. 

She stroked the phallus belted onto her waist with wet fingers, gazing down at the display in front of her. Teldryn was sprawled on his back, fingering himself idly, watching her all the while. 

“Is this something you do often?” Finja asked curiously, touching one of his bent knees. 

“Not generally with women. But being a bottom? Yes, often.”

“I never would have thought of you as a sub.” 

Teldryn smirked.  
“I’m surprised you didn't notice how easily _boss_ rolled off my tongue.”

Finja laughed and then eyed him nervously. 

“Would you mind if we faced each other?”

“Not at all, love. Though, with as often as we’ve slept together, I’d have thought you would be bored of missionary by now.”

“Does this count as missionary?”

“Finja. I was joking. Now, are you going to fuck me or not?” He gave her that infuriating smirk that she fell in love with, and her nerves started to melt away.

“Of course I’m going to fuck you. I went to the trouble of buying _this_ after all.” 

Teldryn canted his hips up invitingly, and she failed to resist slipping in a few fingers of her own. Just for a moment, she played with her lover curiously. He groaned deliciously. The moment passed, and the more potent curiosity won over, so she carefully nudged her piece against the slicked hole. Expert stretching and proper lubing, probably mixed with years of experience, made the slide of ivory easy. Finja watched her sellsword’s face contort as she pushed farther in. He swallowed a discomforted noise and she stopped. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes, I’m… It's been a while, slow down.”

Finja pulled near all the way out before pressing back in, giving small rocking motions that made Teldryn forget his earlier complaints. Slowly, slowly, she rocked deeper, watching his hips twitch and back start to arch. Mimicking what he’d done to her so many times, the Breton pulled one of his legs up, hooking his ankle over her shoulder. His face was flushed as he looked up while she did so. Finja snorted a laugh when he tickled her neck with his toes and snapped her hips against his as revenge. It ripped a moan from him and she grinned. 

When he gave her no signs of pain, the Dragonborn put more weight behind her thrusts. She rocked into him hard, hips smacking together audibly, and watched his head fall back. Ragged breaths that barely hid low moans graced her ears. She nibbled on his ankle, ignoring the throbs of her own arousal that spiked every time her thrusts shook his body. 

He pushed back mid thrust, nearly knocking the woman off balance and she leaned forward to keep it. The Dunmer hissed in pleasure at the new angle. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she pounded into Teldryn mercilessly. Those dark red eyes he’d had shut opened when he felt breath on his face. Finja pressed their mouths together, panting and sliding their tongues against one another’s mindlessly. One of his hands grabbed hers and pulled it. It was settled on his neck and the needy look in his eyes surprised her. 

She sat up, slowing her pace (partially because her abs began to tire), and curled her fingers around his neck. When she cautiously put weight behind the grip, Teldryn jerked his hips and _whined_. She found herself letting out a breathy moan, pushing hard against his throat, and fucking him with everything she could. 

The curses and attempts at her name choked from tattooed lips were unbearably hot. If her core didn't burn and her own body need attention, she would love to do this for hours. Hands wrapped around the strong mer’s neck, faux-cock shoving him into the sheets, those submissive little whines…  
Finja promised to fuck him into Oblivion, though, and so she slipped a hand down his body and felt for his neglected length. The desperate moan he made when her fingers glanced his head made her nearly dizzy with arousal. She removed her hand from his throat, mostly in fear for his breathing, and wrapped her other hand around him. Jerking roughly, perfectly in sync with her thrusting, made Teldryn cant and writhe under her. She pressed her free hand against his chest to hold him still and focused on making him come. As he got closer, he coiled fingers in her hair and groaned out her name.  
“ _Gods_ , yes, _come for me_ …” she moaned, and he obeyed. Tensing and throwing his head back, he spilled over his own chest. Finja stopped her hips and hand only when the fingers in her hair went slack. 

Gingerly, she removed the phallus from her lover, unclasping it from her waist and crawling up the bed to him. He was still coming down from his high, it seemed, as his eyes were unfocused when he turned to her. A ridiculous grin grew across his face. 

“How’d I do?” Finja asked, returning the grin and stroking sweaty black hair into place. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll applaud you.” he drawled. She laughed and kissed him languidly. While he basked in the lingering traces of orgasm, the Breton appreciated the limp mess she’d left him as. Her body ached as she looked him over. 

“Hate to ruin the moment, Tel, but am I going to be repaid, or will I have to pay a visit to my old friend: the hand?”

He sat up and gave her an exaggerated sigh. 

“I _suppose_ I should repay you.” Finja giggled as he rolled her over and kissed down her weary body. 

Pretty gray lips found her clit and she sighed contently. 

Gods, she couldn't have picked a better lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Teldryn is a sub and you can't convince me otherwise


End file.
